bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Oscar Rankin
Biography Oscar Rankin is a chacter from season three of Elementary. During Sherlock Holmes' time using drugs, Oscar was his dealer. Oscar first appears in the episode "For All You Know" when Sherlock is accused of killing a woman named Maria during his period of addiction. Sherlock goes to Oscar to find information about himself during this time, because he does not remember very much. Oscar denies knowing anything about this Maria. When Marcus Bell finds a list of Maria's associates, Sherlock sees Oscar's and realized he lied. Oscar is arrested, but denies inolvement, instead accusing Sherlock of the crime. Later when Sherlock himself is arrested, Joan Watson informs Oscar of this. She is expects him to gloat, but instead he is shocked. He tells her that both Sherlock and him will go down, as he is a witness. Oscar claims that he gave Maria Sherlock's information, only for her to go missing. He later snoped in Sherlock's apartment for drugs and found bloody clothes, that he believed were Sherlock, stained with Maria's blood. Due to the connection, Oscar held onto these clothes for to protect both of them. Sherlock is proven innocent, as the clothes were given to Sherlock by Maria, who had witnessed a murder. Sherlock then approaches Oscar offering him a chance at rehab. Oscar rejects this offer, stating that Sherlock will return to drugs. Oscar returns in "A Controlled Descent", asking Sherlock for help finding his sister Olivia. Sherlock refuses to help him, until Oscar reveals that he kidnapped Alfredo Llamosa. Sherlock then agrees to help Oscar, but has the police investigate the abduction behind his back. The first place they look is the rehab facility. They go to Olivia's room and speak to her roommate. She tells them Olivia left the program, and was picked up by a druggie friend of her's. They deciede to go visit the drug den. Meanwhile, Joan and Bell search Oscar's uncle's house, and find a fast food bag from Long Island. They try searching there, but turn up no leads. Sherlock and Oscar search the drug den for clues. Oscar notices a collection of IDs, and notes that he has a friend who robs people and keeps their IDs as souvenirs. Sherlock notices one of the IDs, Jonathan Bloom, a man known for picking up women from drug dens and using them in exchange for his product. The visit the man, and Sherlock interrogates him when he does not cooperate. Bloom states that Olivia robbed him of drugs and money, and then got picked up. Joan Watson recalls seeing a jacket for a tombstone carving company at Oscar's uncle's house, and concludes Alfredo is held were the stones are cut. When Sherlock and Oscar find were Olivia got dropped off, Sherlock searches a tunnel and finds Olivia dead. Oscar reveals he knew this, he wanted Sherlock to experience what she did. Oscar tells Sherlock the only way Alfredo will live is if Sherlock uses drugs. He then receives a call informing him that Alfredo is safe. Sherlock then brutally beats Oscar, before walking into the tunnel holding the drugs. Oscar is mentioned a few times in season four. In The Past Is Parent it is mentioned that Alfredo does not hold what happened to him against Sherlock. Watson also notes that Sherlock will not go to prison. due to Oscar kidnapping Alfredo and mentally torturing him. In Evidence of Things Not Seen Watson notes that Sherlock is no longer facing criminal charges, due to Morland Holmes bribing the DA with a new home. In The Games Underfoot Alfredo reasserts to Watson that he does not blame Sherlock for being kidnapped, and when Watson asks if this is why Sherlock is avoiding him Sherlock asserts this is not the case. In The Cost of Doing Business Sherlock mentions that be got a "get out of jail free card" for what he did to Oscar. Trivia * In Law and Order SVU Micheal Weston played Simon Marsden, the half brother of Olivia Benson. Here his character also has a sister named Olivia. Category:Characters: Elementary Category:American characters Category:Villains